Ella sabe
by Chia Moon
Summary: Ella sabe que su esposo está cansado. También sabe las cosas importantes de sus vidas. Pero también sabe algo que no otras pueden conocer.


Premio por fan destacado a_** estefito **_por su actividad en Imaginación Fanfiction.

* * *

**NOTA:**No suelo escribir en primera persona porque no se me da muy bien, pero he de ir probando.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son a su respectivo autor.

**Estado: COMPLETO.**

* * *

**Ella sabe**

**.**

**.**

_Naruhina love_

**.**

**.**

Lo sabía. Desde luego que sí. No soy una persona cruel como para no entender que mi marido está cansado. Trabaja muchas horas, soy consciente. Es el Hokage. Su sueño hecho realidad junto a otros que hemos ido creando paso a paso.

Tener hijos, estar juntos. Ser recibido al volver a casa. Esas caras que ponía eran únicas para mí y los niños.

Esperó hasta que finalmente pensó que había disfrutado lo suficiente, que finalmente podía embarcarse en lo que había su sueño de infancia. Y lo comprendía. El mío siempre fue él.

Ahora que le veo dormir a mi lado, con el rostro marcado por el cansancio, la falta de sueño y las horas lejos de nosotros, sé que no podía estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera este.

Él era el hombre de mis sueños. Del que me enamoré cuando era niña. AL que siempre observé su espalda.

Era divertido pensar que mi yo de niña había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería dormir a su lado. ¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Hablaría en sueños? ¿Querría abrazarme mientras dormía? ¿Soñaría conmigo…?

Con el paso de los años había ganado respuestas a esas preguntas. Sus caras eran diferentes cada noche y dependiendo de su hambre, saciedad sexual o vivencia diaria. Hablaba en sueños muchas veces y casi siempre era para nombrar el Rámen, alguna que otra vez a mí y desde que los niños nacieran, Boruto era su nombre preferido. También le gustaba abrazarme, de formas que a veces se me hacía complicado escaparme de él para ir a media noche al baño o que despertaban cierta naturaleza en él.

Y sí, había soñado conmigo.

Eran cosas que me hacían saltar el corazón, volver a mis recuerdos de infancia cuando estaba tan lejos de mi alcance.

Y ahora, disfruto de frotar mi nariz contra su barbilla, de su aliento acariciando mis sienes o de la forma en que nuestros cuerpos encajan el uno contra el otro en la cama de matrimonio.

No todas las noches ocupaba mi cama desde que se convirtió en Hokage. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa. Alguna que otra vez había enviado clones cuando los niños no estaban. Otras veces, era yo quien necesitaba verle e iba a la oficina.

Las noches en que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban desnudos habían cambiado. Ya no era tan intenso como después de casarnos o incluso en los embarazos o poco después de nacer los niños.

Y ahí estaba mi dilema.

Muchas eran las noches en que lo necesitaba. Muchas eran las veces en que me despertaba buscándole y no lo encontraba en casa si quiera. Muchas eran las veces en que los besos de despedida o de llegada no me eran suficientes.

Lo sé. Está agotado. Está cansado. Hace mucho por la ciudad. Es el Hokage.

Soy su esposa, debería de estar consciente de que necesita descansar, que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas muchas veces para levantarse de la cama.

Y, sin embargo, le deseo. Con mucha fuerza. Hasta tal punto en que mi cuerpo se calienta como nunca.

Jamás pensaría en engañarle. Nunca. Le amo demasiado como para eso.

Así que me muerdo los labios y soporto la cercanía de su cuerpo, el aliento contra mi nuca, la erección contra mis nalgas y sus pesados brazos sobre mí.

Sé que se despertará dentro de nada. Que el despertador romperá su sueño. Son contados minutos que necesita para descansar.

Él bostezará, se rascará la nuca y se separará de mí. Me mirará, temiendo haberme despertado, se dará una ducha y se marchará de nuevo al trabajo.

Y yo me haré de nuevo la dormida, porque no querría detenerle en su camino.

Pero ese día, cuando despertó, se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, mirándose las rodillas por largo rato antes de volverse hacia mí.

Recuerdo que jugó con mis cabellos para asegurarse de que estaba dormida y bajó su mano por mi cuello hasta que abrí los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaron con deseo y culpabilidad.

Lo sabía. Seguía siendo humano.

Abrí los brazos.

Porque lo sé. Sé que me ama. Sé que su cuerpo responde al mío. Sé que sus besos son ciertos.

Lo sé.

Y lo amo por encima de todas las cosas.

**Fin**

**25 de mayo del 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer y sus rw!**

**También por el apoyo en la página. **


End file.
